This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a housing antenna system.
2. Discussion
To establish an electrical low-impedance connection between a metallic antenna housing and an electronic circuit which is provided for operating the antenna housing as a housing antenna and which is placed inside the antenna housing on an associated support which has connecting lines for sending and receiving electrical signals to and from the electronic circuit, wherein the connecting lines have contacting points for establishing an electrical connection between the electronic circuit and the metallic antenna housing, it is known to provide an assembly having screw fastenings as a corresponding connecting device.
Such an implementation has the disadvantage that automatic mass production of electrical or electronic devices by using such an assembly is very cost- and time-intensive.